


Flames

by OnlyInAutumn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Loss of Virginity, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyInAutumn/pseuds/OnlyInAutumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did it all start? That would be pinpointed to the night when Seth came back to the motel  and unknowingly got in bed with Kate (who just happened to be naked).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here it Starts

“Oh no.”

Kate looked up from her spot at the tale, noting the sound of despair in his voice. “What?”

Seth had a face of disgust. “You’re one of those girls who eats salad on their pizza.”

Kate dropped the concerned expression she wore and exchanged it for an irritated one. She glanced down at the slice the waiter had just brought over, raising an eyebrow back at him. “Some pieces of spinach doesn’t count as salad.”

His opinion didn’t change. “Whatever you say.”

“If you’d like, I could order another pizza with salad on the side, dump it on there, and we could draw up a comparison list to get to the bottom of this conundrum you’re having.” Kate tapped her fingered on the table, waiting. “Sound like a good plan?”

Seth sat back in their booth against the red cushions, folding his arms over his chest, hint of a smirk on his bearded face. “You’re snarkier that you were when I first met you. Such a smartass these days.”

Kate sipped down a few gulps of sweetened iced tea, the condensation on the glass running down her fingers before she pushed it back to its place. “I wonder where I might be getting it from,” she hinted, eyeing him.

Seth set his elbows down onto the table as he leaned in towards her. “I’m a great influence, aren’t I?”

“The best.”

Kate continued to munch on her side of fries, staring out the wide window next to them. On the other side was the parking lot, only three cars parked. By chance, there was a Texas license plate on one of them that Kate could see. The faintest streak of fear ran through her, thinking that maybe the car belonged to someone she knew from back in Bethel. The odds were basically slim to none, but her anxiety had gone up.

The thing was, Kate didn’t want to be found. And she sure as hell wasn’t going back to Texas.

When she turned back to mention the irony, Kate noticed Seth was giving the death glare to some guys her age in another booth across the way that were looking at Kate too much.

“They’re harmless,” Kate mumbled, snapping her fingers at Seth to bring his attention back to her.

He pointed to her food. “Eat. I don’t want to be here too long.”

“Why? We going somewhere important?”

“No.”

“Then what’s the rush?”

Seth didn’t say anything more, but she had the sneaky suspicion it had something to do with the boys across the way giving her more attention than Seth liked.

Kate tried not to be happy about it.

—

Believe it or not, Kate was used to sleeping without clothes. Back home in Bethel she did it all the time, except since she was sharing a room and a lot of times a bed with Seth present day, that was no longer an option. That was, unless he wasn’t there.

Seth had warned he wasn’t going to be back that night when he dropped her off at the motel after eating. It wasn’t unusual for him to be absent and Kate never made a fuss about it. He would remind her to lock the door, never open it, and to make sure the hairdryer was unplugged before she went to sleep every time before he left. It was annoying but he was just being cautious. Kate couldn’t blame him for being overprotective.

It was kind of sweet, but she never let him know that.

Kate never bothered turning off all the lights when Seth was gone. She never felt totally safe without him there by her side. Just so no one came by the room, she left the do not disturb sign on the outside and left a light by the window on so from the outside it looked like someone was still awake. Being alone in a motel room in the middle of who knew where in Mexico wasn’t exactly the safest. She could make that case to Seth but she didn’t want to make him feel like her babysitter.

She could take care of herself.

On that particular night, she had already showered and dried her hair, not bothering to slip pajamas on since no one else was there and wouldn’t be back until later the next morning. She tossed her towel onto the floor by her bed, uncaring if it got the carpet wet since the tan fibers probably hadn’t had a good clean in ages. Who knew what was lurking under there.

Kate slipped into bed and smiled at the smoothness of the sheets, cool material pulled up around her shoulders. She had her back turned to the door, reading a book, until her eyes drifted closed. It was hard to say if she had fallen asleep, but she was definitely close to it when the motel door swung open.

Kate shot up, grabbing the sheets around her, startled. It was just Seth.

“Don’t do that! I thought someone was breaking in.”

“Sorry.” He didn’t sound very apologetic but she let it slide. “Back early.”

He had that crazy adrenaline look in his eyes when he looked at her. It was then that Kate had become aware of her current state underneath the sheets again and laid back down in bed before the sheet slipped and gave him a show.

Seth unloaded his wallet and gun onto the table, mumbling something to himself, and began walking over to Kate. He rounded the edge of the bed, laid down next to her with a sigh, and flicked the TV on.

Kate’s eyes went wide.  She was in bed, naked, and with a man.

With _Seth._

For a few minutes she stayed quiet, her eyes fluttering between the TV screen and Seth’s face, unable to focus. Seth caught her staring, giving her a look of suspicion. “What’s wrong with you?”

“You said you weren’t coming back tonight,” she hesitantly told him.

Seth shrugged nonchalantly, but the slight twitch of annoyance was present. “Person I was supposed to meet never showed.”

“A woman?”

Kate wanted to duct tape her mouth shut after the words fell out, too obviously. Seth grinned so wide that the corners of his eyes got all wrinkled. “What’s that I hear? Jealous I’m spending time with another girl, Kate?”

“No,” she mumbled the lie. “Just curious.”

Seth threw an arm behind his head and propped himself up, preoccupied by flipping through Spanish shows. “To answer your question, no, it was not a woman. Happy?”

“Thrilled.”

“Hey, aren’t you warm under all those?” Seth examined her and then ruffled with the sheets, causing her to sink down further and press her hands against the space between them so he wouldn’t mess with the covers again.

“Seth!”

“Okay.” The TV screen went black, Seth angrily pressing the off button before it was tossed at the end of the bed. “What is going on with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Kate, tell me.”

“It’s nothing,” she repeated, heart starting to race.

Seth sat up, looking directly at her. “Don’t make me drag you out of his bed to get the truth out of you.”

Her eyes went wide at the threat. “Please, do not do that!” Kate bit her lip and took in a sharp breath. She was sure to accentuate every word when she said, “I’m not wearing any clothes.”

It took a second or two to sink in for Seth, the words not quite connecting with his brain right away. But once he got it, his face fell and his eyes flickered from her covered body back up to her eyes. Abruptly, he launched backwards off her bed and stood there awkwardly. Kate had never seen him so thrown off his game before.

“Oh—I—uh—what are you doing naked, Kate?”

And suddenly he acted like it was her fault. It seemed like there might have been an accusation in there somewhere but Kate started to laugh.

“I was sleeping!”

“Sleeping?” he was full of genuine surprise. “You were sleeping?”

“Trying to.” Kate narrowed her eyes and treaded carefully into the next question. “Why? What do _you_ think I was doing?”

Seth shook his hand, eyebrows lifted. “Let’s drop this.”

He moved over into his own designated bed and laid on his back, processing what just happened. A few minutes later she heard the chuckles begin from the other bed. Kate turned over and laughed along with Seth.

“I guess something like that was bound to happen,” he remarked about their close quarters and constant company of each other.

“You came in so quickly,” Kate giggled, “I had no time to react or say anything!”

Seth was shaking his head against the pillow, smile still on his face. “You should have just said fuck off, Seth, I’m naked over here.”

Kate sighed in response. “I’ll keep that in mind for the next time. But honestly, I don’t know if I would have said anything if you hadn’t been so pushy about what was wrong with me.”

“Well, in my defense, we said no secrets, and I could tell you were hiding something.”

“Yeah,” she giggled again, rolling her eyes at the obvious, “I was hiding my naked body!”

“Okay,” he held up his hand. “Let’s not rehash this.”

Clearly, someone was uncomfortable. Kate smirked, feeling accomplished somehow.

She flipped so that she was facing him, reaching to switch on the lamp between them on the nightstand. Her arms were not quite long enough to reach all the way without either pulling a muscle in her shoulder. She absentmindedly adjusted the grip she had on the sheet around her so could stretch up further without constraint but Seth jumped in and switched it on for her, eyes flickering to her partially uncovered chest before he went back to actively avoiding her direction.

“Thanks.”

“Sure.”

Kate went back to reading her book on her side so that light was on the pages. She made several glances over at Seth, and the last time she did she noticed how he licked his lip and then bit down. Kate set the book down. “What are thinking about?”

Seth looked like a deer in headlights—and Kate finally understood that awful phrase did its justice when it came to explaining an expression. “What?”

The way he answered made him sound guilty, caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Just then, what were you thinking about?”

Seth had taken half a beat to respond, which was how she knew he was lying. “Nothing important.”

“Oh my _God_.”

Seth sighed deeply, frowning. “You sure say God a lot, all things considered.” He never called her the preacher’s daughter anymore. In the beginning he did, but not since she shared the whole _I was forced to stake him_ part. They rarely ever talked about that night. “Way more than you should, bible girl.”

Bible girl.

Now there was a new one.

Definitely not creative though, proving once again, he was off his game.

“I haven’t read the bible in some time. Besides, don’t you try to backpedal this.” Kate was trying to hide that she was pleased but it was difficult. “You were wondering what I look like naked, weren’t you?” He flashed her this brief look, this pleading look for her to not continue, but Kate pushed further. “Just admit it. You’re curious.”

“Fine,” he snapped, knowing Kate would be relentless. “I was. I can’t help it. I’m a guy.”

“The very excuse all women hate.” Kate rolled her eyes and mimicked his voice by saying, “ _I’m just a guy, I can’t control it_.”

He tried to change the subject. “Are you going to put some clothes on?”

Kate was not ready to give up on it, proving to be more daring as she pushed his buttons. “Why? Is it bothering you? Is me not being clothed giving you… _thoughts?_ ”

Seth covered his face with both hands and mumbled something that Kate had no way of understanding. “Sorry, what was that?”

He removed his hands and looked directly at her, acting calm. “It’s not bothering me. Feel free to sleep without clothes if you’d like to. I’ll be a perfect gentleman.” He winked at her at the end of that sentence.

Kate scoffed. “I don’t think you’ve ever been a gentleman in your life,” she teased back.

“That may have some truth to it,” Seth allowed, weighing the facts, “ _but_ , I will be this time. Promise.”

Kate eyed her bag in the corner. She could have given in and asked Seth to grab her pajamas but she wanted to see how far this would all go. That and she was really bored and needed something to occupy her time.

“The weather will be on.” Kate tossed him the back remote, remaining casual and collected. “Let’s see what we’re in for this week.”

“Heat and humidity, same as always.”

Kate snuggled back in and let her muscles relax.

—

At some point she must have drifted asleep because when her eyes opened the room was dark. There was light from the moon coming in through the shades on the window, but not much. Kate rubbed her eyes until they adjusted to the little light, only to find Seth in the wooden chair by the window, legs stretched out long so his feet were up on the table. He was staring absently out at the parking lot from a space in between the shades he had moved aside to look out.

“What are you doing over there?” asked Kate, voice barely there.

Seth snapped his head over to glance her way. “Go back to sleep.”

She wrestled around in the bed, knowing that was not going to be a possibility. “You didn’t answer.”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“So you need to keep watch?”

“It’s one of the things I do best.”

“That’s odd, considering you’re not very patient,” she pointed out the truth.

Seth nodded his head approvingly. “Touché.”

He got up from the chair and rearranged the blinds. She was watching closely to the color of his skin that was reflecting the light off as he stretched out his cramped muscles. He turned suddenly, almost if a noise had alerted him. “You’re staring.”

Woops.

She had been caught.

“I know.”

She could tell the wheels in his head were spinning as he stood in his spot on the carpeted floor, until he decided to start to move towards her, every step making her heart beat faster. His eyes never left hers, that much she could tell, even in dim light.

If she wasn’t awake before, she was getting there quick

Seth sat down on her bed in the space next to her abdomen. The whole process had been very tentative, almost like any move might spook her. Kate’s initial reaction was to pull the covers closer timidly, but then she loosened her grip, knowing herself too well to be shy around Seth. “What happened to being a gentleman?”

He leaned in. “I don’t think you want me to be one.”

“You don’t know what I want.” Kate bit at the corner of her lip. She was playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse. “But I do think I know what _you_ want.”

He leaned over her more, hand pressed into the bed next to her shoulder, muscles flexed. “You probably do.”


	2. Out of Control

He might be a terrible person for doing it.

Well, he was already a terrible person to begin with, but _this_ really tied him up and shoved him over the edge. That was that—straight to hell. Fate accepted.

When he had sat on her bed moments ago, the intention was there to find his way to her lips somehow, someway. It was too tiring in his mind to be dancing around the idea, which he had in fact thought about a few times before, but had pushed out do to not wanting to torture himself.

Clearly all that changed that night. Laying there in bed with Kate next to him, knowledge of her nakedness a mere five feet away from him, had sent a flood of thoughts into his head that lead to a dirty downhill spiral. He tried to rattle off the reasons he shouldn’t be thinking about her in that way, like that it wasn’t right, she was too young, and most importantly being he had kidnapped her months ago.

No luck though. The thoughts still invaded with full force, wearing him down.

Approaching her had been a different story. Seth would like to believe that his brain and body had completely disconnected in those moments he found himself walking over to her, knowing full well what his actions were leading to. Yup, brain and body had disconnected and the body part of the duo was in full control.

_But I do think I know what you want._

_You probably do._

Oh, no. She _definitely_ did.

When Kate’s hands grabbed his neck and pulled him closer after a brief moment of contemplation on her end, Seth as more than happy to oblige at every small request. No struggle there. In fact, the only struggle was trying to keep steady control.

When their lips met, it felt like literal heaven. Seth wasn’t sure if he believed in all that stuff, but in that moment, the universe seemed to align and his problems melted away.

Needless to say, Seth kissed her back.

He shouldn’t have.

He shouldn’t have.

_He shouldn’t have._

(Or maybe he should have done it sooner)

But her lips tasted too fucking good for him to care about anything —so oh well about the beat himself up about it part. Not going to fucking happen. The devil could have him with open arms as long as Seth could have Kate right then and there.

She wasn’t totally awake yet, and Seth, admittedly, found that to be adorable. And that word was not something in his dictionary until that second. He opened his eyes for the fraction of a second while kissing her, noting that it was a creepy fucking thing to do, but he wanted to make sure she wasn’t just playing along because she knew he wanted this. Her face was neutral, no hint of horror, so it was good enough for him to continue, especially as her nails scraped his neck, pulling him onto her.

The sheet in between them was designated as a problem instantly. His own clothes were too, but that wasn’t an immediate priority.

His thumb was inching down the part of the sheet covering her chest, thumb stroking over the skin as he did. It was all an attempt to see how comfortable she was with it all coming off. Seth wasn’t sensing any hesitance, just urgency like what he felt. The way that Kate couldn’t lay still was a signal. Her legs were struggling to get free, pulling the covers down inch by inch.

Seth continued to press his mouth against hers until he switched to her neck, sinking his lower half down into the dip between her legs, tongue running from where her shoulder met her collarbone.

His hand had been in her hair most of the time until he got the nerve to pull the strands away from his fingers, flatten his palm against her neck, and trail downwards. When his hand ran over her breast, giving a light squeeze, the movement in his pants was overtly obvious.

Apparently to the both of them too.

Kate gently moved her hand from his side to in between them, palm side up rubbing down the length of his dick. The resulting moan that came out of his mouth was more than embarrassing. Kate giggled, making him come to a stop just so he could see the smile on her face, so light and airy. She continued to smile, fingers brushing the side of his cheek with her free hand as he watched. It made him think that this was meant to happen all along.

Seth got to his knees to take off his white undershirt, tossing it aside. He pulled the covers off Kate in the hurry, not wanting to waste any unnecessary moments. She wasn’t shy, staring at his face for a reaction as he stared at her naked body for the first time. He wanted to look at her like that all day every day.

Her body was young, clear skin with a few freckles, tight waist, with proportionate thighs and a perky chest. B cup maybe. And, hey, a handful was good enough for him. No complaints.

The problem began with where to start—so much new skin and so little time to explore. He dove in with the obvious choice. With one kiss to the neck, he went straight to her breasts, licking his way down her cleavage. Her navel was next, then to her hipbone. He wasn’t about to hold back there. Seth looped both hands underneath her legs and pulled her closer, legs propped up, and buried his face in between her thighs.

Her hands her gripped at all parts of his hair and Seth was praying that he wasn’t about to come in his pants because he was too turned on by all the sounds coming from Kate when his tongue ran over her clit.

Her back arched up at several time, but when her legs started to tighten and she became unable to lay still, he knew too well that she had to be close. Seth felt completely out of control at that point. His mind felt like at the same time it was swirling, that there was also nothing going on, not cohesive thought pattern. Basically, he was fucked. But again, that was okay. He got to have Kate—made it all worth it.  The overwhelming desire he had towards her had officially made him lose his goddamn sanity. Whatever. Not like sanity ever got him anywhere.

Those flames on his arm felt like they were real, his whole body being consumed by heat and energy.

He hadn’t felt that good in a long time.

A real long time.

Every part of his body was just screaming at him to take her, but he couldn’t. There was something more important than his own selfish desire—making her feel good.

At least for a little while longer. Seth’s willpower was wearing thin every time Kate’s body would twitch or her fingers were pulling at his scalp. Her touch was so light and hesitant that when it turned more demanding and addictive, Seth barely realized that he had scrunched up his forehead in an effort to try and concentrate on the sensation.

When he pulled his head away, Seth made sure that he replaced where he was working with his hands, because he wanted to see the look on Kate’s face. And seeing her with her lips parted, pupils dilated to the maximum, and rosy cheeks, it was almost too much to handle.

But that point he was breathing heavy, pace too quick to keep up. And _fuck_ he still couldn’t think straight, especially being so focused in on Kate while getting her off. He almost blurted out asking her if she ever had an orgasm before, but he kept his mouth shut fucking tight. No need to come across as rude.

He pressed harder against her, noticing that Kate liked it better when his fingers were moving up and down rather than circular. Her eyes fluttered, head falling deeper against the pillow. “No.” She had suddenly pinned his arm on the other side of her thigh. “I want _you_.”

She was begging him and he couldn’t say no.

Not in any scenario could he even imagine telling her no.

His fingers were undoing the zipper to his dress pants instantaneously, pulling them down and off. When he was back on top of her, that was when it hit him, miserable light bulb going off.

Fuck.

He needed a condom.

“Shit,” he muttered, frustrated.

For a split second there he thought, hey, maybe just roll the dice, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Kate most likely didn’t want to end up pregnant.

Kate was alerted by his sudden halt. “What? What is it?” She tried to get him back involved but Seth knew he needed to figure it out before going any further.

“Hold on.”

He somehow managed to peel himself off of Kate—though his body was pissed at him for doing so—and fumbled around until he grabbed his wallet, which by some miracle had a condom tucked into one of the inside pockets. He held it up in front of him to show her what he had interrupted them for, Kate’s eye adjusting on the small packet, then nodded in agreeance, and also gratitude.

“I forgot about that,” she admitted as Seth lowered onto her once more.

He ripped open the condom and slipped it on. “I’m sure that’s the story of a lot of teen moms.”

Kate laughed and it lightened the mood. Seth didn’t feel so frantic anymore. He realized for the first time that he shouldn’t be trying to rush anything, just trying to enjoy it.

Seth kissed her slowly as he dipped his fingers back down to feel the wetness coming from her before grabbing his aching dick and pushing inside of her. She made a surprised sound when he did, sucked in a sharp breath and held it. Honestly, it freaked him out a bit. He understood without being told that Kate had never ventured far with a guy, definitely not as far as Seth was going. He picked up his head to see her face to make sure she was okay.

Her face turned to the side when he did, embarrassed. “Don’t look at me.”

She shoved his face into her neck.

Okay.

That was the awkward part.

Seth became unsure of what to do, and Seth was never unsure of himself. Only Kate did that to him. “Should I…?”

“Keeping going,” she told him, steady voice. “Please. I’m fine, really. Just move.”

She had locked him into place, one hand on the nape of his neck, and the other extending up and around his back. Seth had reached so that he brought her leg up in a place it would be more comfortable and also give him better clearance.

He went half way at first before sinking back into her, groan exhaling out of him as he did. _Holy shit_ did it feel fucking amazing. It was hard to focus and keep a rhythm when Kate was so tight and wet around him.

“Seth,” Kate breathed out, her cheek brushing against the side of his head.

He made sure to use his fingers on her again and get her back to the place she was at before he slipped inside. When she moaned, body clenching around him, Seth barely had any time to react before she took him down with her and he came. He made this throaty sound that he was sure was never released from him before, because it had never felt _that_ good.

His body went still on top of hers, stuck together by sweat. At some point when he was done stroking her hair and she was done drawing circles on his back, they peeled away and fell asleep next to each other without another word.


End file.
